


Prance

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Victor’s in the cabin; Yuuri goes and comes.





	Prance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Long story short, human!Victor bought serow!Yuuri from the zoo.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He used to wear his hair much longer—way past his shoulders, held up in a slick ponytail that would float after him across the ice. Victor’s wearing black on the taped recording—a sparkling, dark costume he still has packaged up somewhere. The younger Victor on screen lands his first jump as the music begins to liven, and the older Victor in reality frowns. He was thinking too much when he did that competition. He can see it on his face. But he’ll learn from that, as he always does, and channel everything seamlessly into his ever-evolving performance. When he does have to leave for the next season—or _if_ he does—he wants to bring the gold home to show Yuuri.

Not that Yuuri would know the difference. The sliding glass door that leads to the porch creaks open behind him—Victor doesn’t bother turning to look anymore. He’s curled up on the couch in the living space, facing the wide-screen television mounted on the far wall, and his hands sport a still-steaming mug. He recognizes the light footsteps that putter into the kitchen and dining space behind him, and then the door slides shut again.

He does look when Yuuri wanders around the couch. He’d meant to keep concentrating—he has a notepad full of points from Yakov that he’s supposed to be looking out for. But Yuuri so easily steals the show. He’s not wearing anything today but one of Victor’s old shirts, only buttoned halfway up and just a little bit too long—just enough to hide his crotch and the tops of his thighs. His pale shoulder and creamy legs are still flushed pink, even though he’s been out in the snow, and they glisten here and there with the melting remnants of it. When Yuuri tilts his head, his grey-black ears perk, and the glasses Victor gave him fall slightly askew.

Then he hops onto the couch all in one quick movement. Victor holds his mug up and steady, and though it sloshes at the sides, it doesn’t spill. Yuuri settles down on folded legs, sitting strangely, like he always does— _furniture_ is all still new to him. His brown eyes dart to Victor’s hands as he brings the cup back in, and Yuuri asks curiously, “Why is your water brown?”

“Because it’s not water,” Victor explains, already sporting a smile. He does a quick mental check over what Phichit said would harm hybrid stomachs, but he thinks this should be alright, and he holds it out in offering. “Hot cocoa.”

Yuuri peers over the edge of it. He sniffs at the mug for a few seconds before leaning closer, and then he darts his tongue in, lapping away like a kitten with milk. Only a few licks in, he leans back and shakes his head, nose wrinkling. But he’s always polite and says, “Thank you,” anyway. Victor just chuckles and returns it to his own mouth. It doesn’t taste any differently for having had Yuuri’s tongue in it. It’s sort of like an indirect kiss.

Yuuri’s captivating, but Victor tries to be a gentleman, and he’s a gentleman with a job. When Victor’s gaze falls back to the television, Yuuri’s follows. Now it’s another competitor, one that gave Victor some trouble in the juniors but has since dropped out. Yuuri eyes the screen in awe anyways, even more so when Victor rewinds to his old routine. Then Yuuri looks several times between the screen and Victor, as though he’s witnessing magic. 

“What do you think?” Victor asks, “Should I grow my hair out again?” He’s just teasing, but Yuuri looks to be taking it seriously before finally shaking his head. Victor’s glad of it; his current cut’s easier to care for. And he would _definitely_ change it for Yuuri.

As the familiar music fills their living room, Yuuri creeps closer, sidling in next to Victor by the armrest. His skin’s a little cold to touch, but it warms quickly, and it’s more than pleasant—more than worth it. He nuzzles into Victor a few times before sighing and settling down: so cozy and so _cute_. Victor throws an arm around him, savouring the moment, and they watch his past together.


End file.
